madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bossy Daffy
Plot Daffy Wins the lottery Possible Script (Usual Opening intro) Man on TV: The lucky numbers of today's lottery prize draw are...7,9,10,25,30,36 and last but certainly not least...number 50! Daffy: (Shouts) YES!, i won!, i can't believe my Luck! Skipper: Nice one Daf, how much did you win? Daffy: 3 Million, oh boy! i wish Tina was here, she'd be so happy Lyndsey: Of course she's happy, She's looking down and glad to see you over the moon. Private: So, what are you gonna buy, are you gonna bring something nice for us? Daffy: (Laughs) Of Course not!, it's MY money. I'm gonna spend it all on myself, and maybe the garbage guy who i met, and probably Porky...I'll get Porky something that will get rid of his double chin. Lisa: Come on Daffy, you gotta get us at least something! Lyndsey: Lisa, you know what he's like, He's rude and spiteful. (2 weeks Later) Henry: Cool! nice mansion Daffy: '''Of course it's nice, it's mine and nobody's gonna have it, not even the dog that just peed on that guys lawn. (Meanwhile, while Daffy and Henry are talking, Baboon and Yosemite Sam hide in a bush nearby watching) '''Baboon: It appears that that dopey duck has a mansion, but how? it's me that should have the mansion Yosemite Sam: Well master, he doesn't have a job, hang on!, i saw him watching the lottery a couple of weeks back Baboon: He must had won!, he's millions are mine!, get the rest of the troops, I've got a plan. (camera pans back to Daffy and Henry) Daffy: '''Right, im going shopping, make sure the rest come by and see my wonderful mansion. (Daffy walks like a millionaire, happily glazing at the stores with the song "Winner Take It All" playing) '''Shop Lady: Can i help you, sir? Daffy: '''I would like to buy that super comfy recliner, 7 TVS, actually no make that 50. hmmm..that glass sidetable...7 arcade games, a swimming pool, a triple king sized bed and a large picture frame so i can put my handsome face in it. '''Shop Lady: Im sorry sir, we dont sell swimming pools, or arcade games Daffy: (Shouts) What!, im a millionaire, and millionaires should get what they want! what does this dump sell anyway Security Guard: Sorry sir, im afraid you have to leave (The security guard throws Daffy outside) Daffy: (Shouts) AND IT'S SIR DAFFY TO YOU!!, guh, people, got no manners. (Back at the villian hideout) Baboon: Right you twits, it looks like that sappy duck has won his millions, now it's our job to get that millions off him! Mojo Jojo: How do you expect us to do that? Baboon: '''I dunno, you imboisile, i'll think of something '''Kirstie: '''why don't we just kidnap him, and have him for ransom? '''Baboon: '''Good idea, but how are we gonna lure him out? '''Syndrome: '''What about a female duck, he wont resist! (Baboon whacks Syndrome over the head with a bamboo stick) '''Baboon: '''You idiot!, he aready has a new girlfriend, that crazy clone duck of that dimwit Lyndsey. '''Morgana: '''Why dont cha make a robot of that Tina girl he dated? '''Baboon: Perfect! (All villians evily laugh, then the screen turns black, meanwhile, Daffy pretends to be ill) Daffy: '''Ohh im so ill, i need a rest '''Lisa: Oh poor Daffy Lyndsey: Why don't we all go shopping together, we could choose for you? Daffy: Maybe later, i need a rest, where's Lyndsey Duck anyway..i haven't seen her for hours.. Lisa: She's with Boo and Pebbles in the conserventry, i'll make you a cup of tea (Daffy puts on the TV as Lyndsey watches him) Lyndsey: Your'e not really ill, are you? Daffy: Of course im ill, must have easten something that didn't agree with me, (Shouts) Lisa, wheres my tea? Lisa: Oh im so sorry Daffy, there you go Lyndsey: (To Daffy) are'nt you gonna say thank you to LIsa? Daffy; '''Nah..millionaires dont say thank you...no a millionaires gotta have his servents...(Shouts) Everyone, you can help me with the garage. (after 4 hours, Daffy still sits there after the goodies finish off the garage) '''Lyndsey: Daffy! i thought you was suppose to be hlping us? Daphne: Lyndsey, he's said he's ill Lyndsey: No!, he's just plain lazy, we've spent hours in that hot garage, with no windows to cool us off..you could at least offered us a drink! Daffy: have you done blabbering yet? go and make yourself usefull and make me some orange juice, and some ice cream...chocolate with strawberry sauce....oh and can you pass me the remote Lyndsey: (annoyed voice) It's by your arm! Daffy: Can't reach it (6 minutes later) Lyndsey: there you go! Daffy: what's this? i've asked for chocolate sauce? Lyndsey: No, you said strawberry! Daffy: '''Dont want it! take it back '''Lyndsey: (Really annoyed) hmmm that's it...i've had enough of you and your stupid millionaire thing..im out of here! (Lyndsey opens the door to find a creepy Tina Russo standing outside the mansion) Lyndsey: (Looking like she's seen a ghost) Daffy! i think you should look at this Daffy: What!......Tina! John: Who's that? Lyndsey: Tina, Daffy's girlfriend..the one who died (Daffy happily runs to Tina, but a giant net grabs him, after the Tina robot explodes) Daffy: '''Tina! Tina my sweet, (Looks up) what..........AHHHHHHH '''Lyndsey/John: (Shouts) Daffy! (Back at Villian HQ) Baboon: (Laughs).... Bring the duck to me (Morgana brutally drops Daffy to the ground) Daffy: Ouch! watch the feathers, sister! (Then looks at Baboon) Baboon: Daffy Duck the millionaire!, sounds promising...how did you get this lucky? Daffy: What do you mean how i got lucky? im always lucky! my name is Daff..(piano falls on top of him)....mother!! Mr Burns: (sarcasticly) Some Luck! (As Baboon evily looks down at Daffy, Atomic Betty's voice is heared, as she and the goodies come to save him) Atomic Betty: '''(Looks down and shouts) Let Daffy go Baboon! '''Baboon: (looks up and Shouts) Oh! look, the bunch of snivverling dogs have found us, VILLIANS, attack! (Tom runs towards Barney, but Kirstie grabs his tail and throws him at Lyndsey and Violet) Barney: '''(evil voice) Here Kitty Kitty! '''Tom: (running to Barney) ohhh! i hate you lot so much Kirstie: '''(as she grabs Tom's tail) I'll save you Barney, gotcha! '''Tom: (Being thrown and shouts) Ahhhhhhh! (Atomic Betty grabs Daffy and the goodies leave the HQ, with the baddies beaten up) Atomic Betty; You guys go back, i'll rescue Daffy! Daffy: What took you so long?, now all of my feathers are wrinkled and my beak keeps coming off! Atomic Betty: Oh nice to hear a thank you! (then looks at the viewers and whispers)....Lyndsey was right, he has no manners! (Back at the mansion) Daffy: i told you im not spending a penny...it's all mine! Lyndsey Duck: Hang on!, if you haven't spent a penny, then where did this mansion come from, how did you pay for it? '''Daffy: '''Bugs's credit card! ha ha End of episode Category:Castaras Category:Funny Category:Good v evil Category:Kidnap